Camp Rock Diary
by RiceMover
Summary: Just an inside look to the toughts of the camp rockers. not sure if it's a one-shot or not! havn't decided yet. So this cantains bad language and adult themes. Enjoy! on hiatus.


**A/N: So I know I havn't updated my other story in a while! sorry, I will soon. I am interested in co-writting a story with some one so if you're interested pm me! **

**So this is just a thing I had in my head. It is Shane's veiws on his first day of camp.**

**I t has quite alot of bad language!**

**

* * *

**

**12:26pm**

Nate and Jason said we had to go to some weird interview for some magazine I have never heard before. This should be interesting. The media hate me at the moment. The call me the 'bad boy' just because I walked of set. Nate and Jason are so pissed at me for walking off. Well Nate is I don't think Jason even noticed I was gone. He is such a spaz!

**1:47pm**

Bastards!! Sneaky little shits brought me back to fucking Camp Rock the twats!!

I am so going to beat the crap out of them when I see them!!

They said I have an attitude problem!! Like WTF? Nate rambled on about how camp should remind me about the music. I am just waiting for the day he comes out of the closet! He is such a fag.

So here I am at some shitty little camp full of weirdo's ._It is going to be a long summer._

**2:03pm**

This place is a hell hole!!

There is a whole bunch of kids that think they can sing running around! And every two minutes I 'm being chased by a group of screaming girls! Like now, help me!

**2:05****pm**

Stupid crazy bitches making me hide in a bush!!

**2:07****pm**

So not everyone is talentless at this camp, some girl was singing in the mess hall and she sounded alright. I didn't see her face but I hope she's hot! I need some action! The wilderness brings out this side in me! I can't help it and it should be pretty easy to find some one to screw around here.

**2:20****pm**

I will so not be getting any action here! All the girls are weird. There is this one called Tess she seems 'easy' but I think I will save her until I'm desperate. Like really _really _desperate. She seems a bit psycho.

**3:09pm**

I fucking hate it here! My hair is so totally ruined my uncle is the biggest fag ever!

He thinks he is all cool with his gay little British accent! He is not even British! The twat puts it on. He is all like "this is my world and in my world you're an instructor" ugh he is such a twat.

**4:00pm**

That one Dee is a psycho. I need to get out of here and soon! I feel like I am slowly loosing brain cells. You'd think this was a music camp for special kids. I SAW A GUY EATING GLUE!! He looked about 15 and he was eating glue! Like seriously!

Anyway I'm hungry so I guess I'll check out the food! I bet it is some un-recognisable gruel kind of thing. But hey I'm sure the kid who eats glue will love it.

**5:48pm**

So the food isn't that bad. Everyone just looked at me the whole way through dinner. I so don't feel safe here in this camp in the middle of nowhere with a whole load of psycho's.

If I don't write in a little while come looking for me.

At dinner the kid who eats glue refused to eat the food because he said it was 'disgusting and had no taste'. I mean the kid eats glue for God's sake and he's complaining about the food which I thought was pretty good. He stormed out of the mess hall. When I was walking back to my cabin I saw him eating a big fucking tube of glue behind the canoes. Like that kid really needs help.

**7:58pm**

Fucking crazy kitchen people are trying to kill me. They like so did not follow my allergy list! Are they trying to kill me? I'm too sick to care right now but I will so be kicking their ass tomorrow. The retards can't follow a simple list!

I am off to bed in my shit-whole of a cabin. I think I will sleep with one eye open to night. The crazy campers might try to kill me. I think that kid with the glue has it out to get me.

**8:25pm**

I forgot to tell you that I saw some chick at dinner and she was seriously hot! She was with that slut Tess or whatever her name is. I think I'll just call her 'easy'.

Yeah well she was with 'easy' and I will so get her into the sack before the end of camp.

Well on that thought I am off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! tell me if I should continue or not! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Camp Rock.**

**Christina-xx**


End file.
